


Colors in the Sky

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Series: Summer Fun [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: The last sunrays of the day caressed over his cotton clad chest, and you turned your head to watch the sun. It was now a fiery orange ball, halfway behind the horizon. HeeroxReader





	Colors in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the second one! Enjoy! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Colors in the Sky**

You leaned back into your lounge chair, a content smile on your face as you watched the sky transform from blue into pink as the sun began its descent after a warm summer day. From the balcony you had a nice view of the horizon. Living on the tenth floor of the apartment building had its pro’s. You closed your eyes and sighed happily, enjoying the feeling of the last warm sun rays of the day on your skin. 

Soon it would be dark and then your lover would be home. It would be his last evening shift before your vacation started. It would be perfect, you mused. Just you and him, together in a luxurious hotel in the Caribbean. You couldn’t wait to get on the plane. You smiled and stretched your legs out in front of you as you thought of the pure and utter relaxation your vacation would bring. 

Of course, Heero wasn’t the kind of guy to sit on his ass all day, so when choosing the hotel, you had made sure there would be plenty of things for him to do. The diving expedition was appealing to even you. Two weeks of paradise…

Your eyes opened when you heard the front door open. He was early. You were curious to find out why he was home so soon, but you didn’t move from your position. He would find you. The pink hues in the sky intensified as the sun touched the horizon as you patiently waited for him to join you.

“Hey,” you said softly, once you heard him step onto the balcony behind you.

He leaned over the back of your chair to nuzzle your cheek. “Hey.”

You turned your head to kiss him and sighed in bliss when his lips brushed over yours lazily. There was a hint of passion there, and a shiver ran down your spine as he deepened the kiss. But even so, it remained unhurried. A quiet moan escaped you as his tongue massaged yours in a lazy dance. 

“Good way to start your vacation,” you told him when he pulled back. 

He chuckled and moved around your chair. You quickly scooted over to make room for him, the chair being big enough for you both, and he sat down next to you. His arm slid around your shoulders as you snuggled up to him. He was still wearing his Preventer uniform, although he had gotten rid of the jacket. Heero refused to wear the mandatory tie, and with the recent temperatures he had opted for a simple white tank top to wear under his jacket. 

His skin felt cool against your own. 

“I packed your suitcase for you,” you said after a few minutes of comfortable silence. “You still have to check if what I picked is okay.”

“Hn.” His lips caressed over your temple. “I don’t think I have to.”

“Oh?” you gazed up at him with a cheeky smile. “You trust me that much, huh?”

He pressed the tip of his finger against your nose. “I guess I do.”

You grinned at him and leaned in for another kiss, this one just as lazy as the last, and slid your hand around his neck. Your other hand slid around his waist, holding on tightly as the kiss became more heated with a promise of passion. His hands caressed your hair and back, finding spots that made you shiver. You broke the kiss and smiled at him.

“For the next two weeks I’ll have you all to myself,” you murmured, while twining both your arms around his neck. 

A small smile spread on his face. “And I you.”

“Nice prospect,” you said, while pressing your lips against his again. 

He playfully nipped on your bottom lip, before pulling back to kiss your cheek. You nuzzled his neck and snuggled into his chest again. The last sun rays of the day caressed over his cotton clad chest, and you turned your head to watch the sun. It was now a fiery orange ball, halfway behind the horizon. Dusk was starting to fall, and the temperature promised another warm night. You were glad your bedroom had air conditioning. 

“Want a beer?” you asked him.

“Yeah…” 

“Alright. You go and shower. I’ll go and get something ready,” you told him while moving out of his arms. 

He got up as well and followed you into the apartment. You made your way towards the kitchen to get yourself and him a drink and snacks, and only realized he had followed you all the way there when his hands found your hips from behind. He pressed himself up against you, his breath hot on your neck as he leaned in to kiss your heated skin. 

“Come shower with me,” he told you huskily.

“I’m hungry,” you protested with a chuckle, while reaching to open the cupboard. You dug out a bag of chips, only to have it plucked out of your hands.

“You can eat later.” 

You turned around to look at him. The sunset had caused the whole apartment to be cast in an orange red glow, and in the falling darkness, his eyes seemed to blaze like fire. A tremor of anticipation ran down your spine and a slow, seductive smile began to spread on your face.

“You’ll have to be more convincing than that,” you told him.

His fingers hooked in the belt loops of the shorts you were wearing and he pulled you closer, enabling you to clearly feel the growing bulge in his pants. He smirked and leaned in to catch your mouth with his. You melted against him, a muffled squeal escaping you as he playfully squeezed your buttock. Your arms wrapped around his neck, as any protest you might have come up with disappeared in your fogged mind. He broke the kiss and swept you off your feet, causing you to giggle as he carried you through the bedroom and into the bathroom.

The sun had long since set, but neither of you paid any attention to that…

**-x-x-x-**


End file.
